Dance Floor Revelations
by TenFour
Summary: A surprise revelation on the dance floor by Calleigh and a certain someone....read to find out, just light hearted romance!


Disclaimer: This the only story I have been brave enough to submit...no redeeming features just sickly sweet from an incurable DuCaine fan. Written while I was supposed to be observing lessons to learn how to teach!

I don't own any of the Miami characters, and any lines that sound like they are lifted is only because I read too much fic and it is in my mind, apologies to anyone who I have unintentionally quoted!

**Dance Floor Revelations **

It was the one night of the year all officers of the MDPD made an effort to come out and support. This year having extra significance for the day shift CSI's, it had been a little over 9 months since they had lost one of their own and they were still reeling from it. They were all silently determined to enjoy the 'officer down' fundraiser to give support to Tim's parents after the tragic loss of their son and the CSI's friend.

It hadn't been an easy 9 months for any of them as they mourned their colleague, but more importantly their friend.

Horatio still blamed himself and held onto the memory of watching his 'son' die, he really had that kind of relationship with Speed and it hit him hard that he couldn't protect him. Yet after that initial raw pain all had noticed a strange calm recently settle over their boss. He wasn't present as business had kept him in New York this past week.

Calleigh had withdrawn into herself and buried herself in work to deal with the aftermath, her easy manner and playful humour were missed greatly and the bubbly optimism was a little dampened. Yet she too had shown signs of pick up after the initial raw grief had dulled, and there was some special sparkle in her eyes lately.

Eric had tried to ignore the pain and began to party like there was no tomorrow not caring about the consequences of his actions and tightening up anytime anyone mentioned his best friend, most obviously snapping at the newbie Ryan for breathing.

Some of the light had gone from Alexx's eyes after she had insisted on performing the autopsy on her 'baby'. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she was still coming to terms with it.

However all except Horatio were out and determined to make a good night of it. The DJ was playing a mixture of classic and modern tunes while the officers drank, chatted and occasionally danced. The small group of CSI's were on the far side of the room chatting quietly enjoying their down time together.

A Latin tune was soon heard from the floor and Eric started to tap in time with the music.

"Eric, you look like you are ready for a dance, how about you show me some moves?"

"Would be my pleasure Alexx"

Calleigh smiled as her friends began to exhibit their dancing skills honed by a lifetime in cultural Miami. Calleigh's mind began to wander to the events of the past months and everything that had happened since the day that had changed her life as she knew it. Her mind was currently some hundreds of miles away as she realised Ryan was talking to her! She reluctantly pulled her mind back from where her heart was to register his words.

"I'm off to the bar Calleigh, do you want a drink?"

"No I'm ok, thanks Ryan"

He wandered away leaving her sitting alone as the Latin rhythm gave way to a slow romantic tune, she sighed again and let her mind drift to distant times and events. It was then she heard her favourite sound in the world, she must be dreaming surely!

"Tell me, how such a beautiful woman is sitting alone?" the voice purred in her ear.

"When her man is hundreds of miles away" she sighed heavily.

"Must be some guy to have you refuse to stand up with anyone else" he countered.

"Oh he has his moments" She said a sly smile creeping over her face lighting her eyes.

"I wonder if you can be persuaded. Would you like to dance Ma'am?" he said offering his hand

"I thought you'd never ask"

Silently she took his hand as he led her slowly to the dance floor, he spun her around until she faced him and she settled herself close in his arms as they began to move to the music. A soft contented sigh issued from him as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to move slowly.

She opened her mouth to ask the question he had been waiting for, but before words came he answered her simply:

"I needed you, I missed you, I love you, take your pick but I couldn't take it any longer" he stated simply

"I know it's been a long week!! It hurts when I'm not with you, please don't go away again, I can't take it" she pleaded lightly.

They continued to dance as close as decency would allow in such a public space, oblivious to the looks of shock on the faces of their friends and colleagues, who stood open mouthed at the intimacy of this dance.

It had been shortly after Speed's death Horatio and Calleigh had both gone to the beach independently to think and Horatio had decided life was too short to hide his feelings anymore and he had tentatively asked Calleigh to dinner. Things had progressed delightfully from there, both admitting the love they had developed for each other over the years they had worked together. They had kept the relationship from everyone for 8 months enjoying the individual time away from the intense work spotlight, but this week had been the final straw for Horatio.

"I'm sorry love, I can't promise you that but I may have another solution, if you're up for it?"

"Always"

"You can come with me next time" he stated simply

"Oh Honey I wish, but do you really think it's likely?" she sighed

"It is if they have no choice!" He answered eagerly eyes sparkling.

"You've lost me Handsome, what are you plotting?"

He slowed their dance even more so they were just swaying as he leaned down to lift her chin, and looked straight into her sparkling green eyes.

"They would have no say if legally we had to be together forever! Calleigh, I love you, so much it hurts when we are not together, I ache for you….

He dug in his pockets and his hand hit the object he was looking for. He finished simply

…Calleigh, marry me and I promise next time I go away it will be with you!"

Tears began to form and there was no way to check them as they coursed down her cheeks, soaking the hand he had left on her chin.

"Oh yes, yes, forever yes" she managed to stutter out breathlessly.

He lifted her left hand as he beamed a smile right into her eyes and her heart. He slowly slipped the most exquisitely simple and stunning white gold and diamond ring on her finger and settled her hand over his heart as the final bars of the song resolved itself. As Calleigh tucked herself further into his arms she felt a low rumble of amusement from deep in his chest.

"You should see this" he whispered lightly in her ear.

He slowly danced her round so his back was to the group of their friends standing in stunned shock watching the exchange. She lifted her head off his chest to peek over his shoulder and chuckled along with him at the picture they presented.

"How about we give them something to really knock them out" he said mischief dancing in his eyes.

And with that he leaned down to capture her lips softly at first giving the tender touch she had longed for all week. The kiss threatened to go rapidly deeper until they both realised the location and reluctantly parted as they tried to regulate their hearts and breathing. It was thoughts on their location that prompted them both to utter simultaneously:

"Thank you Speed" as they lightly chuckled at their co-ordinating thoughts.

Both understood had it not been for his death, they may have procrastinated forever. They decided it was past time to explain to their still static friends what was going on. So Horatio released Calleigh but led her by hand back off the dance floor.

Just as they were approaching the group, an unwelcome figure stepped up.

"Nice display Lieutenant! Do you realise what this means for you?" Stetler growled

"Urm a lifetime of happiness with the woman I love?" Horatio quipped, trying to suppress a grin

"You are out of here Caine; I'll have your job for this"

"That's just your way of saying Congratulations, eh Rick!"

Horatio schooled his features keeping them calm even as he felt Calleigh tense beside him.

"By all means Rick, take it to the captain and ask his opinion, don't think you'll have much luck though"

"I have my ways"

"And I, Rick, have the department's approval and blessing"

With this Rick snapped, swung his fist, and despite Horatio's moving caught him sharply above the right eye. Horatio didn't flinch even as the blood started to trail down his face, he looked squarely at Rick. Eric moved quickly behind Horatio ready to defend his friend and boss and as he swung Horatio's arm came up, Rick ducked but Eric's arm was blocked by Horatio who looked at Eric.

"No, he's not worth it" Horatio said, warning and thanks coloured his tone.

Rick was close enough for Horatio to detect the reason for the loss of control, the strong smell of alcohol indicated he was beyond his own control and as Rick swung again Horatio ducked to avoid it hiding Calleigh behind him. Rick's arm was taken from behind by Frank who had appeared as if from nowhere issuing the formal warning.

"Rick you are under arrest for assault on a police officer…."

From behind Frank, the captain appeared and addressed Horatio

"I'm sorry H, what shall we do with him?"

"Why don't we stick him in a holding cell over night to sleep it off and I'll think about it later, right now I don't want to worry about it!"

"Your call Horatio, and congratulations" the captain said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Sir"

Calleigh had made her way from behind Horatio as Frank had taken Rick away and she gasped as she saw the blood coursing down his face and spotting his previously crisp white shirt. She reached into his jacket to retrieve the ever present hankie and tenderly wiped the blood up and applied pressure to the deep gash above his right eye. Her other hand held the other side of his face, her thumb tenderly stroking over his cheek.

"Thanks Beautiful" he murmured

"How's that feel" she asked

"Mmmmm wonderful" he answered, his eyes staring at her, twinkling under her touch, a satisfied grin forming on his face.

She took her hand away to playfully swat his shoulder, a smile spreading over her face.

It was then Alexx decided she had to break the moment

"Hey honey if you can tear yourself away long enough to let me see, while you explains why you kept such an important secret from me"

She tempered her words with a broad grin, while Cal stepped aside to give Alexx room. Horatio snagged Calleigh's hand before she could go too far and she stayed by his side enjoying his need to keep contact. She had missed him no doubt and loved his new openness and the public nature of the relationship that allowed them the closeness they craved in all aspects of their life, without secrets from those closest to them.

Calleigh shrugged and looked sheepish while replying

"Sorry Alexx, we wanted to enjoy the moment without worrying about the outside world and work, then we got so good at hiding it was becoming kinda fun!"

Calleigh dipped her head and chuckled until she felt Horatio flinch as Alexx probed the head wound. Her eyes snapped up to look at him as she tightened her grip to take his pain.

"That's for keeping secrets" Alexx said sternly, then added "I'm sorry honey but you will need some stitches to close that"

"C'mon then Handsome it's the emergency room for you" Calleigh commanded in a tone that Horatio knew took no nonsense.

However he still looked hopefully at Alexx, who saw his thought and shook her head.

"I don't suppose I can persuade you to …." He started hesitantly

"Normally I would refuse but I'm not sure I want an ER doc near that handsome face of yours but I don't have any anaesthetic" she said with sympathy

"Any aspirin?" he queried. Both Calleigh and Alexx rolled their eyes.

"C'mon then tough guy, your office ok?"

"Lead the way" he said gesturing to the ME to go in front.

H and Cal made their way up to his office while Alexx fetched her medical kit. H sat down heavily on the couch in the corner of his office and the unusual action caused Calleigh to instantly sharpen with concern.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked, looking into his eyes, she could see the battle for truth warring against the concern he had for worrying her further.

"Come 'ere" he whispered, and as she stepped closer, he tipped her into his lap and she went willingly as he wrapped his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Seriously I have a thumping headache, and would love nothing more than a hot shower and a warm bed, but I _am_ alright especially now I am here with you"

"Hmm maybe we could arrange those two at some point in the very near future" she replied as she leaned forward and kissed him softly but lingering long.

"Don't mind me" Alexx announced as she breezed back into the room.

Calleigh reluctantly broke the kiss but remained in his lap as Alexx opened her kit and removed the supplies she needed. Horatio shifted to lie flat on the couch. Alexx swabbed the wound with alcohol, causing him to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. Cal stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe and distract, and he relaxed under her touch.

"Ok honey, you need to hold your head really still, it should take about 5 stitches" Alexx informed

He shifted to a comfortable position, while Calleigh remained smoothing his hair and squeezing his hand, while perched on the back of the couch, he opened his eyes and stared deeply into hers as Alexx drew the needle through, until she tied off the last stitch and applied a subtle dressing above his eye.

"All done" she announced, and realised neither was listening as they continued to gaze at each other. Alexx cleared her throat loudly and announced again "finished."

"Oh thanks Alexx" Horatio said as he tore his eyes away to focus on her.

"You're welcome, now you need to lie down properly, doctors orders" Alexx replied, chuckling to herself.

"No problem Alexx, I'm in charge of recuperation and it's about time I got my fiancé home I think" She grinned broadly at the use of the term and bent to lay a kiss on his dressing.

It was then the door opened and Delko and Ryan stepped in, eager to find out how their boss was, and annoyed at missing out on the gossip!

"H how's the head?" Delko asked

"Fine thanks Eric" Horatio replied, moving to sit back up.

"I'll bet" Ryan chipped in grinning as he watched Cal settle her hand on Horatio's thigh as he sat upright.

On tracking the path of Ryan's eye line, Horatio dipped his head and chuckled lightly. Calleigh shot Ryan a warning glare but couldn't hold it and fell into laughter herself.

By this point Eric was almost bursting and he was the next to speak

"So what, when, where, how?" came out in a rush as he tried to comprehend the news that shouldn't really have come as a surprise. "How on earth did you manage to keep this a secret and for how long?" He gestured between the two on the word this.

"Because we're good and for 5 months" Cal replied "Anything else?"

"Yeah" Ryan retorted "Why?"

"Because I love her, and life's too short…….oh why a secret?" Horatio's eyes twinkled "Because we needed the space to discover and enjoy for ourselves, to be sure it would last and it was right"

"And how long did that take?" Alexx asked sceptically

"Oh about 10 minutes, but the rest was just fun" Calleigh beamed

Horatio closed his eyes and sank back on the couch, Cal responded immediately concerned.

"It's time we got you home slugger"

Horatio nodded and hummed but didn't move or open his eyes, he was exhausted. Eric and Ryan however winked and chuckled muttering under their breath. "I'm sure"

Cal shot them a glare "You got a problem with that"

"No Ma'am" they replied together.

She grinned broadly and reached down to tug Horatio's hand getting him to stand. "I'm sorry folks but someone needs to be home sleeping, I know you want the news so I tell you what if everyone's free tomorrow, how about dinner at 8 o'clock at his place, ok?"

"Is H cooking?" Eric stated

"I just might"

"Then I'm in, it's been a while since you spoilt us with your cooking H"

"Do I want in?" Ryan inquired

"You've never had the pleasure Ryan? You want in believe me!" Alexx enthused.

"Yeah its H's not so hidden talent" Eric replied chuckling

"Ok so that's settled, now you really must excuse us I need to get this one home before he collapses, he's too big for me to carry" Calleigh tugged on his hand again and he willingly followed, taking his leave and winking at Eric's plastered on grin.

They made their way to Calleigh's car and Horatio was asleep again before she had even pulled out of the car park. She glanced at him as she drove, content and at peace in his presence with him safe at her side again. She couldn't help but worry when he was away, he was so completely selfless always doing things for others but this sometimes put him in some extremely dangerous situations and she was anxious about him and the thought that one day he may not be quite so safe. She shook those thoughts away and dwelt on the magical years that were to come, she had dreamed of being with him for so long now she found the dream was so much poorer than the amazing reality before her. Before she knew it she was at his house, she shut of the engine and he didn't stir, he was truly wiped out. She got out of the car, shut the door and came round to his side, where she opened the door, undid the seatbelt. She brushed his hair back off his forehead and kissed him gently until he stirred slowly and began to respond. She pulled away and he blinked and opened his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart I'm not good company tonight" he sighed

"Oh honey you are the best company I keep whatever state you are in, I was just thinking how much I missed you" She mused.

"I know, a week seemed like a month, I'm glad to be back, even more than you know"

She caught the tone and queried "What's up Handsome?" He paused and she detected it.

"I got served"

"What?" She said sharply, indignation close to the surface.

"Long story" he sighed

"Well we've got plenty of time, but first to keep those promises"

She was desperate to know and ease the battle in his mind but she also knew the pain it was causing wouldn't be eased in his current physical state.

"First that shower I think…" she stated brightly, he grinned "While I make some tea" she finished, his face dropped and she sassed "behave yourself mister!"

They made their way into the house and while Horatio showered Cal busied herself making some tea and bagels, she settled on his couch just moments before he reappeared. She turned on hearing him enter the room and practically melted at the sight of him. He was wearing light pyjama trousers and an old dolphins t-shirt, his hair was damp and ruffled from a towel dry, he shuffled slowly and sank into the couch. She picked up a bagel and his tea and handed them to him as she curled into his side.

"Thanks Cal looks great"

"I know you're not hungry or in the mood but you must eat"

He slowly ate through the snack and drank his tea, all the while absentmindedly stroking through her hair. She was just content to be by his side enjoying the contact and his ministrations while sipping her own tea.

When he finished she took his plate and both mugs and settled them in the dishwasher and returned to find him again lightly dosing.

"Hey mister, it's time you were tucked up in bed, would you like me to do it" she teased. She pulled him to his feet, not for the first time that night and led him down the hall as he followed behind her, she pulled back the covers and ordered him to lie down, and he willingly complied, she bent down to kiss him and whispered in his ear. "Don't think I've forgotten."

He nodded knowing he wouldn't get away from the NY story for too long, but happy she was prepared to wait, he needed to tackle this on a clear head. He really did want to tell her, letting her in had been the best thing he had ever done and he no longer wanted to hide from her he needed her, even more than he was prepared to admit. She was his everything and he knew it and more importantly now so did she and he had never been so content.

She stood to leave and he whispered "Cal"

She turned and he added "Stay with me?"

She hesitated, they had agreed to wait. She was, under everything a traditional southern girl and he was always the gentleman, they had decided when they started dating that they were going to do this properly and both revelled in the excitement this would eventually bring at the right time. The temptation was strong and taking that step both knew could easily push them too far. He could see the battle and spoke again

"I just need to hold you" he clarified.

She relented, she fished in his dresser drawers for a t-shirt and sweats and disappeared into the bathroom, when she emerged again he appeared to be asleep but as she lay down on the other side of the bed, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, she turned in his arms to face him.

"Will you tell me in the morning" she queried, he nodded and bent to kiss her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too, I'm glad you're back" she breathed as she kissed him and buried her head in his chest "Now sleep, my love we can talk in the morning"

He drifted off and she lay there enjoying the security and comfort his presence brought her, her mind drifted to the day she would become his wife and her heart threatened to explode with happiness. She drifted off too with a smile on her face and dreamt of the life to come.

THE END


End file.
